Ce n'était pas la fin
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Ellos también tuvieron una historia, como muchos otros, sólo que quedó encerrada en un silencioso cajón, a la espera de que alguien les recordara.


**NA- **Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo Yashiro y la trama son mías.

Especial dedicación a Soulness Puppet, espero que esto te guste y no te resulte algo vomitivo. Te quiero, pajarita.

* * *

><p>Llamó con suavidad a la puerta mientras miraba con ansiedad a ambos lados del pasillo. Estaba nerviosa, para qué negarlo. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal. Sabía que si alguien se enteraba ella sería castigada y no volvería a verle nunca más. Pero no la importaba. En ese momento, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que él estaba detrás de aquella puerta que más que eso parecía una muralla inexpugnable que pretendía alejarla durante mucho tiempo de su "príncipe"<p>

Ella, considerada una niña de bien, rica, con una educación estricta. Ella, la conocida por todos como "Miss Recatada" estaba allí, abrigada hasta las orejas, con la firme convicción de no irse de aquel lugar hasta que no hubiese felicitado como era debido las navidades a Kiyomasa Senji, también conocido como Crow.

A sus ojos, Crow era el único hombre sincero que quedaba en el mundo. Para ella Senji era el hombre perfecto, pues en vez de ocultar sus defectos los abrazaba como si fueran la cosa más preciosa del mundo.

A ojos de sus padres, y de la sociedad en la que se veía obligada a vivir, Crow sólo era un bueno para nada, un simple oficial de policía con serrín en la cabeza. Un iluso que se había dejado llevar por sus estúpidos sueños heroicos.

Yashiro se retorció las manos nerviosa mientras se mordisqueaba el labio con impaciencia. Si él no abría pronto la puerta ella tendría que irse de allí sin haber conseguido verle por última vez.

-¿Yashiro?- la ronca voz varonil de Crow a sus espaldas la asustó y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió mientras enarcaba una ceja, algo extrañado por encontrársela allí, pero para nada disgustado.

-Venía a verte- contestó ella mientras se alisaba la falda negra con nerviosismo.

Senji la miró una vez y rió suavemente.

-¿Quieres entrar?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella. Yashiro tragó saliva y elevó la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. Segundos después y ante el escrutinio del ojo sano de él asintió con la cabeza.

Senji sonrió antes de besar su mejilla con una extraña delicadeza, luego, sin ser consciente del estrago que había causado en ella, abrió la puerta y la hizo señas para que entrara.

Yashiro entró detrás de él sin mostrar como verdaderamente se sentía, algo inquieta y nerviosa pues Senji jamás la había besado en la mejilla.

Él solo atinó a sonreír pues estaba demasiado cansado para pensar como un adolescente.

Algo que no era.

-Oye, Senji-san, ¿no vas a ir a ningún lado esta noche?-preguntó Yashiro, sin darse apenas cuenta de que había usado el sufijo san, algo que había dejado de hacer cuando se prometió a si misma que tenía que mostrarse como una adulta, no como una niña de apenas diecisiete años cumplidos.

Una niña, porque al lado de Senji no podía ser otra cosa.

A veces esos trece años de diferencia la quemaban un poco el alma.

-¿Por qué tendría que salir esta noche?-preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá del salón. Ella, en cambio, se sentó en el sillón de color rojo que había frente a la ventana y le miró, con los labios contraídos en un mohín.

-Hoy es Navidad- comentó ella algo enfurruñada- En Navidad la gente suele salir a pasárselo bien. Cena con la familia o con la gente que más quiere. No puedes quedarte aquí solo.

-Si la Navidad es para pasarla en familia o con la gente que más quieres- dijo él- ¿Qué haces aquí?-añadió mientras la sonreía socarronamente.

Yashiro se sonrojó y ocultó el rostro en la bufanda de punto que su abuela cariñosamente le había tejido.

-Tonto- susurró y ante eso Senji rompió a reír, suavizando su fatigado rostro de las incontables horas que se había pasado persiguiendo a delincuentes de poca monta.

-Oh vamos, Yashiro, no te enfades conmigo. Era broma- dijo él mientras se levantaba e iba hacia ella.

Yashiro le ignoró, o por lo menos lo intentó, y en un arrebato de niña pequeña giró la cabeza con brusquedad para clavar su mirada en los transeúntes que podía ver a través de la ventana.

Senji la miró y luego miró su reflejo en el cristal. Y volvió a mirarla.

Y entonces deseó tener menos heridas en el corazón y sobre todo, deseó tener trece años menos para así poder besarla con libertad.

Yashiro miró su reflejo en el cristal y sonrió con esa dulzura que sólo las niñas buenas pueden poseer y Senji se sintió como un autentico depravado por estar pensando en besarla y tocarla hasta que ella suplicara ser suya en vez de estar admirando la belleza del momento, con ella allí, como dueña y señora de todo.

Como nunca sería.

-Senji-san, ¿pasarás la Navidad solo?-preguntó Yashiro mientras giraba la cabeza para así poder encararle y se sorprendió ante la mirada de absoluto deseo que le dedicaba Senji.

-Así es como debe de ser- contestó él mientras desviaba la mirada, consciente de que sus ojos habían dicho más de lo que deberían decir.

Como aquella vez hace dos años, cuando ella intentó ser mala y acabó con él, en el coche de policía, discutiendo a viva voz sobre los derechos de los penitenciarios que consiguió que él, que desde la muerte de su esposa no había mirado a ninguna mujer, la mirara. A ella.

A una niña.

Yashiro se levantó de un salto y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Eso es estúpido!- gritó mientras fruncía el ceño- Nadie debería estar solo en Navidad.

-Entonces, ¿no deberías estar con tu familia en vez de estar aquí, sola, con alguien como yo?- inquirió mientras se acercaba a ella como solo podía hacer un cazador a su presa.

Ella no retrocedió, sino que elevó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Él sonrió, curvando los labios de manera tirante, ante el orgullo que ella demostraba al estar ahí, sin retroceder ni un ápice ante sus malas intenciones.

-Estoy aquí- susurró ella- porque es el único lugar donde verdaderamente quiero estar- añadió, mientras su tono de voz se volvía apenas un suspiro efímero.

Senji dejó escapar el aire entre sus labios antes de romper con la distancia que les separaba para envolver a Yashiro con sus brazos, en un posesivo abrazo que quería decir todo lo que él callaba.

Cosas como: no te vayas.

O como: no me dejes solo.

O incluso como: te quiero.

Pero no dijo nada, porque una relación entre ellos no tendría sentido. Él estaba demasiado cansado de la vida en general como para embarcarse en una relación de tal calibre. Ella aún era demasiado inocente como para pretender estar al lado de alguien como él.

Si lo veías de manera objetiva no había ni un punto a su favor.

-Senji-san…-dijo Yashiro y él no supo si era un susurro o un suspiro. Tan solo supo que aquel Senji-san sería el último.

El tiempo no se puso de su parte, las luces del árbol de navidad de los vecinos de en frente no se encendieron como por arte de magia, los villancicos no comenzaron a sonar así como así.

No hubo nada especial.

Y sin embargo se besaron. De manera tímida y anhelante. Ella agarrando la camisa de él. Él con las manos firmemente asentadas en la curvatura de su cintura. Ella con los ojos cerrados. Él con los ojos abiertos para no perderse ni un solo detalle. Ella completamente enamorada. Él completamente loco de amor.

Después de una eternidad, o quizás solo fueron unos segundos, se separaron. Ella sonrojada. Él queriendo saborear más. Ella le miró de manera tímida, con un brillo en su mirada que indicaba que ahora era un poco más mujer. Él le devolvió la mirada, obnubilado de deseo hacia ella.

Y ambos lo supieron.

Eran trece años de diferencia. Él era un mísero policía. Ella era la heredera de una de las compañías más importantes. Él trabajaba día y noche. Ella iba aún al colegio.

Ellos no eran Romeo y Julieta. Para ellos no iba a haber un final trágico de leyenda. Para ellos iba a ver un simple adiós, quizás otro beso. Quizás, si se volvía a ver, habría algún roce para nada inocente. A lo mejor, si él reunía el valor suficiente incluso podría "raptarla" una tarde para hacerla suspirar. Quizás si ella volvía a escaparse le buscaría y le abrazaría hasta limar todas las asperezas que poseía.

-Tienes que irte- dijo él mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Tengo que irme- dijo ella mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Él se inclinó sobre su rostro y le robó otro beso, el primero de muchos.

Ella sonrió y de manera lánguida se separó de él.

-Feliz Navidad, Senji- susurró antes de salir de la casa.

Él no hizo nada para impedirlo, porque no había razones para hacerlo. No era el fin del mundo. No era el último día de su vida, ya habría otros más.

Y a diferencia de todos esos insulsos cuentos infantiles donde el príncipe corre a buscar a su princesa mientras un aguacero les empapa Senji se sentó en el sillón de color rojo y contempló a través de la ventana, que ahora se le antojaba pequeña y angosta, como Yashiro caminaba de manera lenta, como si en verdad no quisiera irse de allí.

Él miró el cielo encapotado. Ella miró también las nubes.

Y entonces, como una jugarreta del destino, comenzó a nevar. Pequeños copos que a ella se le antojaron de azúcar. Que a él se le antojaron como traidores que se atrevíana tocarla.

Él volvió a mirarla.

Ella, como si le sintiera, giró la cabeza y le sonrió.

Él apoyó la mano en el frío cristal, queriendo tocar su rostro.

Ella le dijo adiós con la mano.

La nieve siguió cayendo pero aquello no era el final, sino el principio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>**- **Espero que os haya gustado, a todos, sin excepción, pero sobre todo a ti, Soulness. Al principio iba a ser el fic de Grimmjow, ese que te debo, pero cuando comencé a escribir era Senji-san el que me venía a la mente. No me odies, y espero de corazón que este fic haya calentado tu corazón, espero que te haya hecho desear ser copo de nieve. Y sobre todo, espero que hayas querido ser Yashiro para rozar por un efímero instante los labios de Crow.

¡Feliz Navidad!

_Review. Review. Review._

__Besos, _Sighs._


End file.
